


See You Again

by hollywoodb



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodb/pseuds/hollywoodb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass sees an old friend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

“Cass?” Cass hears, turning around to face the voice. He sees a man his age with strong features, green eyes, and red hair. He looks familiar yet Cass can’t place him. After a minute or so he sucks in a startled breath before running towards the man.  
“Frankie!” Cass yells throwing his arms around the man, smiling when the man wraps his hands around his waist and spins him around. “It’s been so long, I haven’t seen you in forever.”  
“I know you’re looking good.” Frankie responds smiling down at Cass, resting his forehead against Cass’s. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting married, asshole?” Frankie smirks, laughing.  
“I haven’t seen you since we were 6. Cut me some slack, Batman,” Cass smiles remembering their agreement so many years ago.  
 _“Why do you have to go Cass?” Frankie asks, eyes filling with unshed tears._  
“Because I have to go live with my Uncle Zach. I don’t wanna leave but I gotta.” Cass responds, tears streaking down his cheeks.  
“Will we still be friends?” Frankie asks, tears finally falling.  
“Forever and always.” Cass smiles, lips pulled over a gummy smile. “You’ll always be the Batman to my Robin.”  
“Promise?” Frankie smiles hugging Cass.  
“Pinky promise,” Cass says wrapping his pinky finger around Frankie’s.  
“You still remember that?” Frankie asks looking at Cass in awe.  
“Of course,” Cass answers smirking. Addison, Ethan, Crash, and Lisa finally catch up to them. “Frankie, these are Addi, Ethan, Crash, and Lisa. Guys, this is Frankie, my first best friend.”  
“Hey, I thought I was your first bestie,” Addison smirks lightly, slapping Cass’s arm. “Anyway hi, welcome to Hollywood U,” she introduces herself extending her hand for Frankie to shake.  
“You’re my first bestie from Hollywood U, Addi. I’ve known him since I was a baby,” Cass says at the same time Frankie shakes her hand responding with “A pleasure to meet you."  
“Come on, hotshot we have to get to class before our teacher kills us,” Cass replies exasperatedly not bothering to hide the small smile on his face.  
Ethan hands Frankie his card telling him to call him if he needs an agent before going to a meeting. The group waves goodbye before entering the classroom, Frankie’s arm around Cass’s shoulder. They walk to their seats near the front of the room and sit down.  
“Who’s the new guy?” Cassiel hears turning around to meet none other than Bianca Stone.  
“This is Frankie.” Cass smiles. “Frankie, this is Bianca. Trust me you don’t want to get to know her.”  
“Excuse you,” Bianca glares before turning to Frankie with a sickly sweet smile. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous.”  
“Sorry, but I’m going to go with Cassie on this one.” Frankie smiles leaning back in his chair.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Cass huffs rolling his eyes. Noticing Hunt walk in, Cass lowers his voice, “Be quiet class is about to start.”  
Hunt walks to the front of the room and eyes the class - watching as his students pull out their notebooks to take notes on the lesson - before they fall on a new student that has his arm casually thrown around Cass's shoulders. His eyes darken momentarily before he clears his throat and begins the lesson. The student, Frankie he learns, smirks at him wrapping his arm tighter around Cass causing Hunt to glare at him.  
When the lesson is finished, Cass, Frankie, Addison, Lisa, and Crash file out. “Cassie, Professor Hunt’s got a major crush on you,” Frankie laughs.  
Cass rolls his eyes. “What are you talking about? The man hates me.”  
“Bullshit, Cass. We both know that’s not true, and did you forget you’re an open book to me?” Frankie smiles.  
"I don't know about Hunt, but Cass totally has a crush on him. I mean he's such a hottie," Addison sniggers pretending to swoon.  
“Shut up, Addi,” Cass responds blushing furiously, running his hand through his hair over the back of his neck. “Let’s just go to my dorm.” The group meets up with Ethan before walking to Cass’s dorm. “Pizza good?”  
“This is why we’re good friends.” Frankie smiles. "You always know exactly what I want."  
"I see you finally got your engagement present from Chris fixed," Lisa comments plopping down on Cass's bed.  
"Yeah, Chris had another one made," Cass answers smiling.  
“Cassie, you can’t get married to Chris,” Frankie says.  
“Why not?” Cass asks shocked.  
“Because we’re married, remember?” Frankie smirks laughing, dodging the pillow thrown his way.  
“We were 6, we had ring pops as the rings. I'm pretty sure it didn't count, asshole.” Cass smiles shaking his head. “I thought you were actually against it for a second. Don’t scare me like that, dick.”  
"Okay, Okay, fine." Frankie laughs grinning. “We should make a blanket fort and watch a movie like old times."  
Cass goes to order a pizza as the rest of the group starts gathering items to build the fort. When Cass returns, they start building it before stepping back to admire it a half hour later, smiling. Cass leaves to pick up the pizza and everyone else starts debating what to watch for the movie. Cass returns, to Lisa and Crash fighting with Addison and Frankie over which movie to watch. Fast and Furious like Crash and Lisa want, or The Notebook like Addison and Frankie want.  
“Why don’t we just watch both, guys? Or even better, watch the Star Wars movies,” Cass says rolling his eyes. Cass sets the pizzas down grabbing plates. They all decide to watch one of each. They make it through The Notebook and Fast and Furious, but halfway through Star Wars, Cass and Frankie fall asleep exhausted from the day. When the movie finishes, Addison looks over to see Cass and Frankie wrapped around each other, limbs tangled up, smiles on their faces, minds on past memories shared between them.


End file.
